


Dan Vs. Coming to Terms With His Feelings

by Cyberthecipher



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Dan is a bitchy bottom you can't change my mind, Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Slight humiliation kink, The imposter is just a figment of Dan's imagination, Vibrator, slight mentions of original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher
Summary: Dan spends his Thursday night fucking himself and let's his imagination run wild.It's turn to a head after the fact when he realizes who he was thinking about that whole time.
Relationships: Dan Mandel/The Imposter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Dan Vs. Coming to Terms With His Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this in one night with no beta reader and really fucking tired? Yes.   
> Did I write fan fiction for a show no one had cared about since 2014? Yes.   
> Do I care? No.   
> And will I continue to do it? abso-fucking-lutely.

If Dan was being honest with himself (and rarely was he let's be real) he would say that he had a preference for bottoming. Either with a male or female part it was in his very nature to bite, scream, bitch and moan and that would only extend to the bedroom. He was also very lazy. 

Bottoming was the best of both worlds, he could insult and disgust his partner while also doing little to no work. He could get pissy at his male partners for not going hard or fast enough, or not being big enough. He could whine to a female partner that she wasn’t going hard enough on him. And in the end he would be on the better end of the bargain. 

What he didn’t like to admit was that his preference for bottoming stemmed from the fact that he enjoyed it so much. It was so much easier to mask his pleasure with anger and a pissed off attitude unless he had a partner that could work him just right. 

Most people couldn’t handle him and the rare partner he’s had in the past that could make him shut up and work him to the bone truly had a gift. To be stuffed, to be brought to the brink of his limits, for his partners to toy the fine line between too much and just enough. It was deeply satisfying since it was so rare someone could have so much control over him who wasn’t Chris. 

He could bitch and moan all he wanted but it was nice to give up control. But it was equally nice to be fucked. 

It wasn't only about being manhandled into submission but it was equally nice for something to drill inside him until he was a moaning blubbering mess. To hit him in just the right ways at just the right angles that could really make him cry out and scream. 

It had been a good couple months since Dan had had a partner like that, truth be told he didn't really want a partner at all. Flings and one night stands were more his thing and if he really wanted to feel dirty he could always go to the bar down the street. Most of those people either wanted Dan to top or they were so artless in their fucking Dan more often than not pushed them off of him and kicked them out. 

When he really wanted to satisfy the itch that his craving created in his stomach he would go to a professional. It was the only domme for miles that either hadn’t banned him or denied him service. Her name was Scarlet and for once Dan respected that she didn't give out her real name, honestly if Dan was in that line of work he wouldn’t want people to know him either. But she was good at what she did. 

The first time Dan had met her he had stated his preference for bottoming and said he would bitch and moan the whole time. Her response had been a sharp chuckle followed by, “I will make you a bitch that will be moaning my dear.” 

She hadn’t been wrong. 

But Dan didn’t have such an itch at this current time. If anything he just wanted to be fucked and his hand and a toy from his collection would do just fine. 

It wouldn’t be such psychological therapy as Scarlet taking him apart and putting him back together again but it would leave him satisfied and maybe even help him sleep. 

So when he got home from Burgerphile with Chris on a late Thursday afternoon he shucked his jacket by the door, kicked his shoes over to the chair, petted Mr. Mumbles and trudged to his room at the end of the hallway. Upon entering he surveyed the room, determining that it was clean enough for him he shut and locked the bedroom door behind him (these activities should not be witnessed by kitties such as Mr. Mumbles!). 

Making sure the door was locked he opened up the closet door (one of the only areas of his room that he kept somewhat clean) and began rummaging through the piles of clothes on the bottom of the floor looking for his box. Once he found it buried under a pile of half washed pants and a wrinkled suit he pulled it free and carried it over to his bed. 

His toy collection and by extension the box he kept such things in was another thing he took pride in keeping clean and well maintained. He had actually paid a decent amount of money for certain toys and wanted to make sure they lasted as long as possible. The box had actually been a gift from Scarlet when Dan mentioned that he was looking to upgrade his collection and needed more storage space. It had been an old chest that she kept certain toys but she needed to get a bigger box for her own collection. 

It was a fairly simple black box with two clasps on the front that kept the lid in place. It was big enough that Dan needed both his arms to carry it and it just reached underneath his eyes but it was absurdly large or comical. Inside it was just an open space with a smaller pocket to the side that Dan hadn’t put anything into. He didn’t need to put anything into it. Dan was a simple man and prefered simple toys, he only tried more drastic things with Scarlet and felt no need to purchase them himself. 

The best way to describe the order of his collection was by rows. One row was for his dildos which he didn't have very many of, another row for his vibrators, and another row for the different types of lube he had invested in. They all stood upright in the box like cans of spray paint.

Dan surveyed his collection thoughtfully thinking about what he was in the mood for tonight. He could go for the classic 8 inch dildo he had purchased in black, for the longest time that had been his favourite until he discovered the joy of vibrators.

It was an oldie but a goodie but Dan wasn’t feeling up to it. He did have a similar 8 inch vibrator in a pinkish colour but Dan wanted something with a little more pizazz. He let out a little ‘oh!’ when he saw the baby blue vibrator with bumps on the side. That would do. 

It had been a very recent addition to his collection and for the most part Dan had been able to fully explore it, but the few times he had used it had been fantastic. 

He bought it about a year ago after a conversation with Scarlet who mentioned something about how dildos and vibrators with bumps, edges and different types of texture really do stimulate you in different ways. Dan didn’t believe her until she actually tried it on him (needless to say she had been right and a week later the baby blue vibrator was delivered to his doorstep via express shiping). 

It was fairly standard all things considered only about 7 inches with five different speeds that provided a good range. The bumps on it started small at the top and slowly got wider and larger towards the base, there were about five bumps in a ring and about 8 rings going from the top to the bottom. 

As Dan looked at it he made a face. He didn’t know why the baby blue had appealed to him so much he had seen the colour and it made something in his stomach churn. Not in a bad way though. 

Dan had always been partial to green or red since he saw it alot but something about the blue made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Weird. 

Now was not the time to get sentimental over feelings Dan couldn’t describe it was the time to get naked and get fucked. Dan tossed the vibrator on the bed and reached into the box once more to grab some lube. Nothing fancy just unscented simple lube. He tossed that on the bed as well and closed the lid on the box clasping it shut once more, then placed the box on the floor. 

Standing up he tossed his shirt over his head and through it into a corner with the rest of his pseudo clean pseudo dirty laundry. He reached for the belt on his pants and pulled it through the loops before gently placing it on his nightstand. He then sat on the edge of the bed and reached from his socks pulling them off and tossing them into the laundry pile as well. 

He didn’t shuck his pants just yet, he liked to keep them on just for a little while. He let out a breath as he reached for the vibrator. Really what he was about to do wasn’t needed but Dan wasn’t known for doing things practically. He reached for the vibrator on the bed and brought it to his lips. He took a gulp and pushed the head forward. 

It wasn’t a real cock if the bumps weren’t proof enough of that. It was not shaped to be a realistic vibrator either but just having something filling his mouth was enough to make Dan twitch in his pants. He let out a groan as he swirled his tongue around the head of the vibrator and he felt his cock let out another interest twitch. 

He palmed himself through the fabric and continued to suckle on the fake cock. Once he felt the head had been fully licked like a lollipop he brought it away from his lips, a small string of saliva being the only remaining connection. Already Dan was half hard with his eyes half lidded and head feeling a little bit fuzzy. 

He set the vibrator on the nightstand and stood up to rearrange his pillows, but then decided against it realizing he would rather be on his hands and knees tonight. Before getting on the bed and positioning himself he finally shimmied out of his pants and underwear kicking them off his feet. Finally he was able to crawl up onto the bed and get on his hands and knees. 

It was a vulnerable position but Dan liked it. It was one of his favourite ways to fully submit to his desires and just get railed. 

First and foremost he sat on his haunches and reached for the lube that had been tossed somewhere on the bed and popped the cap with his teeth. He drizzled a far amount onto the fingers of his right hand and got into a suitable position. Ass fully in the air and hands at his sides allowing him to fully push his hand into the mattress. 

He reached around with a practice motion and began to slot his pointer finger into himself. It didn't burn or stretch him that much anymore but the sensation of having something inside him made him gasp. Dan knew from this position he wouldn’t be able to reach his prostate unless his fingers suddenly grew an extra inch, so his fingers were more about preparation than the feel of them. 

He pumped the single finger in and out of himself slowly, one of the only things he had patience for really, and added his middle finger along side after a few moments. Now the stretch was starting to build adn the burn coiled in his stomach. Tight and hot. 

Dan let his mind wonder as he fingered himself open, eventually scissoring his fingers to stretch him further. If he was feeling really ambitious he could’ve fitted the vibrator into him now, he would enjoy the burn and stretch of it with so little prep. But this was as much about the prep as it was about the pleasure. 

Dan let out a grown as he imagined different hands pumping in and out of him. Anonymous pale hands that let out a little chuckle at his desperate moans and gasps. Dan hadn’t even realized he was making those noises. 

In his mind those anonymous hands reached up to his chest and rub Dan’s nipples to full hardness. Dan mimics the action with his left hand and lets out a long moan. He had always been particularly sensitive there. With the added stimulation of his left hand on his nipples Dan added the third and final finger that would stretch him. 

In his mind those hands were fast and rough with the prep, scissoring him open with hard motions that would always just miss his prostate. Dan let out a whine as he followed those imaginary motions with his own hands. It wasn't a minute later that he deemed himself prepared enough and reached for the lube once again as well as the vibrator. It wasn’t particularly thick or long but Dan still put a generous amount of lube on it (he did like it wet mind you) and got himself back into position. Vibrator in right hand and left hand against his chest. 

Slowly he began to push it until the hands in his mind took control and plunged it in all the way to the hilt. Dan let out a loud moan as he continued to act out his imagination, the stretch made tears well up in his eyes and the burn heightened the coil of heat in his stomach. Words couldn't begin to describe how it felt for each and every ring of bumps to catch the ring of muscles around his rim. The way they felt nestled instead of him. He loudly choked out moans as he tried to get used to the very sudden intrusion but god it felt so good. 

He was gripping the sheets so tightly with his left hand that the knuckles had turned white, his right hand still on the base of the vibrator. 

He waited a few moments until his breathing evened and his choked moans were less chokes and more moans. His mind supplied him with a voice, a small encouragement. “So pretty Dan.” It whispered and Dan let out a moan in response. 

“You look so good perched on such a toy. Did you think of me when you bought it?” The voice asked. 

Dan wasn’t in the right headspace to really process what was being said so instead he shifted his right hand so it was on the base of the vibrator and he turned it to the first speed, the least intense one. 

“Blue is such a pretty color on you Daniel. In you as well.” There was a chuckle and Dan moaned again as he positioned the vibrator so it was resting just right against his prostate. When he felt the first nudge against that bundle of nerves tears welled up in his eyes once again and he sobbed. He was always such a sensitive little bitch. 

He grabbed the base with his right hand and slowly began to pull it out, allowing each ring of bumps to catch his rim. Each pass of the rings made him moan again until only the tip was instead of him. Once again Dan plunged it inside of him hitting his prostate dead on. 

He gasped, all other sounds lost on him as the bumps abused his walls and the vibrations travelled from the vibrator to his prostate to his whole body. 

He had started shaking at some point and sweat had started collection on his brow. 

Dan repeated the motion as his mind continued to supply him with weird anonymous dirty talk. “I bet you would look pretty in a dress of that color.” Dan let out a moan in response to the voice, which was subconsciously supplying him with all of his kinks. 

“Do you think I could get you to wear it out in public. I think you would like that.” Dan felt a shiver run down his spine as he pushed the vibrator in even harsher at the voice’s words. “Answer me Daniel.” 

Dan whimpered. “Y-Yes! I w...would like that v-v-ery much!” He cried. 

“Slow down.” Dan did as he was told and slowed the motion of the vibrator down whimpering at the pace. Granted he could’ve overridden his imagination at any time but he didn't really want to. He always had the best time when he let his subconscious fantasies play out. 

“Do you think I could even convince you to put on a pair of lacy panties? They would be essentially keeping the blue vibrator inside of you. But with an ass that tight I don't think you would have a problem with holding it in.” The voice let out a dark chuckle and Dan whined at the humiliating words and roughness of the voice. 

He was still going at a slow pace and choked out a whine.” P-please.” 

“Please what? You’re a big boy Daniel, you can use your words.” 

‘Pl-please let me go f-faster!” Dan whined. 

“Do you always sound like a bitch in heat? At the very least you’re getting what you want. Speed up Daniel but not too much.” Dan could practically heal the grin in the voice’s statement but nonetheless he sped up and instantly felt relief. His cock twitched with renewed interest at the prospect of going faster. 

At this point a steady puddle of precum had stained the sheets and there was a thin string connecting the puddle to the tip of his dick. Dan whined feeling himself get closer, hoping his mind would play into his need and give him more from the voice. 

He was indeed rewarded with more dirty talk, somehow closer and further away from his ear. “I would tie you up and fuck you for hours like you deserve. I could leave and you would be desperate and begging for anything by the time I got back. I would stuff you in any and all your holes, from your penis to your ass to your mouth. Would you like that Daniel to be used and abused by me?” 

Dan let out a load moan and choked out a strangled “yes!”. 

“Are you close Daniel? Do you want to speed up?”   
Dan nodded his head frantically to loss in his head to form words. His hand sped up on it’s own and he heard nothing from the voice to protest his actions so he continued. He continued to repeatedly hit his prostate dead on allowing the vibrations to make him tremble. 

His knees were shaking even more and his thighs were quivering trying to keep him upright instead of just collapsing onto the bed. He was full on sweating from his brow and continued to moan and groan as the bumps abused hsi sore walls and rim. 

Being on the verge of collapsing didn't stop the voice though. “Would you fight and bitch when we fuck Dan? Or would you be this complacent for me? I would love it if you fought, I would love to break you.” the voice cooed. Dan moaned at the words. The thought of being broken by anyone was a fun prospect, Scarlet had always been particularly good in that aspect. 

Could the voice turn him into a good boy? Make him like a proper bitch in heat that would heed to the voice’s ever command and whim. Dan moaned at the thought. 

“I bet you would like that? For me to come home and you on a leash and collar just like your precious cat. I could take care of you Dan you would never need another thing from anyone ever again.” 

Dan moaned at that thought as well. His mind was really good at playing up what he needed and what kinks to indulge in. It was really going heavy with the pet play and toy wasn’t it. Not that Dan was complaining, the thoughts only fueled him more. 

Dan continued his pace until it was full on punishing, abusing his prostate and rubbing hsi sore walls in all the right ways. It came to a head when he let out another long drawn out moan and began to cum. It pulsed through him in multiple intense waves making his body shake and tremble even more. 

It landed on the sheets and some of it came up onto his chest making him even more of a mess. It mixed in with the light sheen of sweat that now coated his body. Dan fell into the mattress panting and whimpering. 

Once Dan properly came down from his high he realized the vibrator was still instead of him and he pulled it out with a wet pop and a wince. He made sure to turn it off and set it on the nightstand along with the bottle of lube he had tossed on the bed. He rolled over and got up from his bed slowly and began to hobble to the door to get to the bathroom. 

He pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the shower making sure it was cold. Slowly he sat himself down into the tub and let the water pour over his bed. 

He began to reflect on his fantasies and what he had been thinking of while getting pounded into the mattress by his own hand. He had lost himself so much that he began thinking of voices. Still the voice had sounded familiar like Dan had heard it before. 

Dan shook his head and his eyes flew wide open. 

'Did you think of me when you bought it?'

'Blue is such a pretty color on you Daniel. In you as well.'

'Would you fight and bitch when we fuck Dan? Or would you be this complacent for me?'

Motherfucker. Even in his thoughts Dan couldn’t get rid of him. 

Dan’s eyes widen in realization and fury. His brows furrowed and he let out a shout that shook the walls of his apartment. “FUCK!”

Somewhere on the other side of town. In a decent apartment that houses one person. In some way or another, someone had just finished cumming to very similar thoughts.


End file.
